1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of articles for absorbing fluids. In particular, the present invention relates to articles for absorbing fluids that can be removably attached to a motor or other device approximately in or under the area of a fluid leak.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid leaks, such as, for example, oil leaks from cars, light trucks, or industrial equipment, may be difficult and expensive to repair. Over time, virtually all seals leak, but with the exception of excessive seal leaks, this problem is largely ignored.
Currently, there are two basic solutions for arresting fluid leaks. The first and most common solution is parts replacement. Generally, parts, such as seals, are replaced in an effort to stop the leak. However, parts replacement is often prohibitively expense, not always successful, can create other problems if not accurately executed, and typically requires vehicle or equipment down time.
The second and less common solution is the addition of leak stopping liquids to the fluid system. “Leak stoppers” claim to soften fluid seals and thereby stop or dramatically reduce fluid leaks. However, leak stoppers usually change the lubricity and viscosity characteristics of the fluid, their benefit is marginal, and their effect on engine or equipment longevity is questionable.